


Shelter From The Storm

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Astraphobia, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Soft Beca Mitchell, Storms, but pining, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: A particularly bad storm as hit Barden. Chloe is majorly freaked, Beca is at work and desperately needs to get home to her girl. She begs Luke to let her go, and once he eventually does, Beca races home to comfort her, just as the storm starts to get really bad.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Shelter From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love a good storm-related hurt/comfort fic, maybe because I'm so scared of storms and it's how I cope. I actually wrote this months ago during a storm and am only publishing it now.  
> Featuring the song 'Shelter From The Storm' by Bob Dylan.

The trees surrounding the Bella's house flew back and forth, smashing up against each other and the panels of the house and windows. The wind was howling, whistling as it cleared the path of leaves and blew them around instead. The clouds above were a dark grey, almost black, leaving the very last drop of sunlight still out there rendered useless. 

The weather forecast the night before said damaging winds and a severe weather warning, the weather app on everyone's phones sent out an alert. Neither was lying.

Inside the Bella's house, everyone was huddled in the living room, all surrounding the tv with the radio Chloe put on the coffee table the night before on in the background, waiting to see what would happen. Well, all except Chloe, who was pacing up and down the kitchen in her state of anxiety. She was too antsy to sit in the living room with everyone else.

Chloe hated storms and wind with a passion, it was her irrational fear. Everyone in the house had them, Beca was scared of needles, Stacey was scared of chickens, Amy claimed to be scared of nothing but they all knew she was scared of clowns, Jessica was scared of the dentist, Ashley was scared of flying, Cynthia-Rose was scared of horses and no one could really work out what Lily was scared of, though they suspected it speaking in public that she was scared of. Chloe's fear was storms, wind and anything to do with them.

Upon hearing the news of the storm, she ended up spending most of the night before researching how to cope and survival tips until Beca had to drag her away as she got more and more panicked and worked up.

Speaking of Beca, she wasn't home, something which only panicked Chloe more. She knew, rationally, that she had to be at work, in the face of a storm as large as the one expected the only radio station on campus needed to be fully stated in case there was an alert or warning, but she really wanted her home with them, with her. Both so Chloe knew Beca was safe and so Beca was there to comfort her, as she was seemingly the only one who could.

"Chloe, you're probably gonna want to come listen to this," Jessica said, walking into the kitchen and smiling sympathetically when she saw Chloe pacing with her hands tangled in her hair, "We think they're about to announce an alert, it's really picked up and all the pre-warning signs are there and stuff."

"Okay, thank you." Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, following Jessica through the kitchen doors and sitting cautiously between Amy and Stacie. She stomach was practically in her shoes, she knew exactly what she was about to hear.

A long beep sounded, and Chloe's worst fear was confirmed. A severe storm warning.

Not listening as the information was read, Chloe rose from her seat and dashed back to the kitchen. Her mind was a flurried mix of thinking about the storm and thinking about Beca, and without thinking too much about it, dialled her number.

On the opposite side of campus, Beca was also panicked, though not about the storm. She wanted to go home. She knew Chloe would need her as soon as the storm started and wanted to leave before it really amped up.

"Please Luke," Beca pleaded for what felt like the thousandth time, "I need to go home. Chloe's going to freak out the second the thunder starts and I've got to be there for her."

"Beca," Luke sighed, "I need you here, we've got to keep on top of everything and all the possible warnings we might get. I'm sure Chloe will be fine, she's surrounded by all the others, she doesn't need you too." He'd gotten to know Chloe through the various visits she'd made to Beca while she worked and by how much Beca spoke of her. He'd sussed out pretty quickly that Beca's apparently oblivious crush of her and for the most part found it pretty amusing, but sometimes her crush and subsequent protectiveness got a bit annoying.

"The other girls aren't me! I need to go home, I'm the one who can calm her down. Me. Not the others, me. Dude, just, please let me go home!" She pleaded.

Jesse watched the interaction from his place at the table, laughing in amusement at her desperation from behind his elbow.

"Beca, no," Luke said finally, turning and walking back into the booth. Beca practically growled after him before huffing in frustration, slumping onto one of the stools at the table and putting her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes and biting her lip.

"So," Jesse said as he looked up at her carefully, "You and Chloe?"

Beca's head snapped up, and she glared at him. "What do you mean, me and Chloe?" She asked, venom in her voice. She really didn't want to have this conversation now, especially with Jesse of all people.

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know, you just seemed really, really worried about her. And from what I've seen through the past year, especially recently, you seem to have a bit of a soft spot for her. Is big, bad Beca Mitchel a softie for little miss sunshine Chloe Beale?" He asked teasingly.

Beca didn't take it that way, in fact, the opposite. On any normal day and in any normal situation, she probably would've picked up on the tone in his voice and probably would've laughed, but today was not one of those days. Her mind was racing in both worry and frustration, she didn't have time for jokes. "Of course I'm worried about her, she's my best friend and she's terrified of storms! And sure, maybe I do have a soft spot for her, but who doesn't? She's Chloe Beale!" Beca snapped.

Jesse raised his hands in surrender, muttering his apologies. Beca's shoulders slumped and she went to apologize as well, and maybe defend her soft spot, but before she could say anything the alarm light above the door of the booth started to flash, signalling an alert coming through. Luke looked at them both through the window before cutting off the music and pressing the button that sent out the beep.

Beca's worry skyrocketed as she listened to him read out all the warning information they were being given and took out her phone the second it rang, already knowing exactly who it was.

"Becs, storm warning," Chloe's frantic voice came through the phone before Beca could say anything.

"I know, I know, but it's okay," She said, although she doubted she'd believe her. She knew Chloe, and there was no way she was going to listen to anyone telling her anything in this situation was okay.

"Can you come home?" She asked, her voice small and vulnerable. It sent Beca's heart breaking.

"I'm trying Chloe, I've been pestering Luke about it all night. I can't promise I can come home, but I can promise that I'll keep trying," Beca assured her. Talking to Chloe only made her more determined. No matter what, she was going to get home. She had to.

"Okay. Please stay safe Beca, don't do anything stupid," Chloe said, her voice wobbling.

"I won't, promise. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you or will you be okay while I go plead with Luke some more?" She asked, sending another glare Jesse's way as he snorted.

"No, I think I'll be okay, I'll just call again if I need you. Just, please try and come home." She could hear Chloe taking deep breaths, and she smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go harass Luke then. I'll try as hard as I can to get home," She reassured her.

"Thank you," Chloe sighed, "I love you Becs."

Beca smiled again. "Love you too Chlo, I'll hopefully be there as soon as I can."

Chloe said goodbye once more and hung up the phone and Beca quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket, running around the table to the booth. She waited until the 'on-air' sign went off, she was desperate, not an idiot, and rapped on the door. Luke opened it with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

"I have to go home," She said instantly, "Chloe just called, she heard the alert and she needs me to go home. She's really scared, please Luke. She needs me there with her. She's going to have a freakout and I'm the only one who can fix that properly, please just let me go," She pleaded with him as the first clap of thunder hit, echoing through the station. Beca looked up at the ceiling before looking back to Luke, a pointed look on her face.

Luke inspected her face for a while, and after a moment put a hand to his forehead and wiped it down his face. "Fine, go be your girlfriend's hero. I can't deal with your harping anymore," He sighed.

A wave of relief rushed over Beca, and she smiled. "Thank you, she's not my girlfriend, but thank you," She rushed out, patting his shoulder awkwardly before running back to the table to collect her jacket and bag.

"You're not even dating, yet you're already so whipped," Jesse laughed as Beca flurried through the station.

"Shut up, no I'm not. Anyway, gotta go. No time to waste. I'll see you, I don't know when. Bye Swanson, bye Luke!" She called as she ran out the door and into the pouring rain. Cursing herself for not bring an umbrella, she lifted her jacket over her head and started running in the direction of the Bella's house.

Thunder crashed around her and lightning lit up the sky periodically. The rain was so heavy it was coming in sideways, proving the jacket above her head useless and the wind was so strong it was swaying her in all directions. If she wasn't running, she was pretty sure it would've knocked her over. She thought the weather was bad before when it was just some rain, really dark clouds and some wind, but it was nothing compared to this. It really did hit suddenly.

By the time she reached the Bella's house, her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were soaked through. She could hear her shoes squelching and she was shivering from head to toe. Fighting with her keys to get the door open, she burst in the entranceway and slammed the door behind her. "I'm here, I'm home. I made it," She announced, panting against the door.

Everyone's heads turned towards her, and Chloe let out a smile through the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Becs..." She sighed in relief, her voice catching in her throat as she stumbled towards her.

"Don't hug me yet Chloe, I'm drenched. You'll get all yet," She warned.

Chloe shook her head instantly, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca. "Don't care, I want a hug," She insisted. 

Beca chuckled softly, wrapping one arm around Chloe and using the other to cradle her head. She didn't mind being like this in front of the other Bellas, they all saw them both act like this daily anyway. As she squeezed Chloe tighter to her it only confirmed what she already acknowledged. She was a major softie for Chloe.

Her warmth was sending her heart pounding as it flooded her body and the way she was nuzzling into her sent her stomach pooling. If she didn't know how scared Chloe was she probably would've admitted how in love with her she was (She often had that thought whenever they hugged, which was about ten times a day. There was something about Chloe's hugs that felt so right, hence why she was the only person she'd ever hug voluntarily).

"Alright," Beca said, releasing Chloe and gently pushing her away, "I'm gonna go get changed out of all this." She went to the stairs, and Chloe followed wordlessly behind her. Beca blinked at her, meeting her pleading eyes and immediately understanding. She didn't want to be alone, left without her.

Reaching out to grab her hand, she started to lead her up the stairs. About halfway up a collective gasp came from the living room as all the lights in the house began to flicker. Beca instantly looked back to Chloe, catching a glance as her panicked expression before the entire house went black. Chloe's grip on her hand tightened, and her breathing started to speed up a little.

"You alright Chlo?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No," She gasped. Beca swore under her breath.

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs?"

"No," She whimpered, shaking her head some more.

Beca nodded. "Okay, we're gonna sit down here for a bit then, okay? Do you need me to give you space or do you want me to be close?"

"Close, please," She said, her voice desperate. 

"Okay, okay. Shh, you're alright. Deep breaths, remember the square. In four, hold four, out four, hold four," Beca whispered, guiding Chloe to sit on the step above them and sitting down next to her. Chloe turned, pushing herself under Beca's arms. She squeezed her shoulder as Chloe put her head on her's.

"I'm going to need you to block your ears for a second, I'm about to yell," She warned her. Chloe nodded against Beca's shoulder and stuck her fingers in her ears, closing her eyes tightly. Beca put her hand over the ear that wasn't against her shoulder, just in case. "Guys, none of you come up the stairs! Chloe and I are sitting on them, I'll tell you when we get up!" She yelled down the stairs, turning her focus back to Chloe once she heard some sounds of agreement from the others.

"Alright Chlo, you can unblock your ears now. Keep taking deep breaths, it's okay. The storm can't hurt you, I've got you, I'm here now." She guided her hands away from her ears and pulled her closer to try to get their breathing to match up.

"I'm scared," Chloe whimpered.

Beca nodded, stroking her hair. "I know, just keep taking deep breaths. It's gonna be okay."

They remained on the steps until Chloe's breaths slowed, matching Beca's more and more with each breath they took, and she pulled back the tiniest bit to look at her through the darkness. "C'mon, let's go up to your room, I don't think taking you up to the attic with me is a very good idea. Is it okay if I wear something of yours?"

Chloe nodded and Bea smiled, standing and pulling Chloe up with her. They walked up the stairs and to Chloe's room slowly, Chloe leaning heavily on Beca with droopy eyes, freaks outs like that always made her tired. Once in her room Beca placed her down on her bed and ran out the door, shouting down the stairs to the others that they'd moved before hurrying back to her.

"Where'd you go?" Chloe mumbled.

"Just went to tell the others that we moved. I'm back now though, you're alright," Beca said soothingly, going over to Chloe's drawers and pulling out two sets of sweats. She quickly stripped out of all her wet clothes, threw them in Chloe's washing hamper (She'd move them to her own later) and slipped one of the pairs of sweats on, choosing to ignore that Chloe was in the room with her, and passed the other pair to Chloe, who just placed them beside her and curled in a ball.

Beca rolled her eyes fondly. "You've gotta get changed Chlo, I've gotten you all wet," She chuckled softly. Chloe uncurled herself from her ball and picked up her clothes, changing slowly before flopping backward, curling herself in her ball. Beca sighed and lay beside her, holding her close as another clap of thunder boomed through the sky. Chloe whimpered, pressing herself closer to Beca. 

"Shh," Beca soothed, an idea popping into her head. Drawing Chloe impossibly closer, she began to sing.

_'Twas in another lifetime, one of toil and blood_  
_When blackness was a virtue the road was full of mud_  
_I came in from the wilderness, a creature void of form_  
_Come in, she said_  
_I'll give ya shelter from the storm_

Chloe smiled up at her, her eyes wide and adoring as she snuggled into her, wanting to be closer than she already was. The sound of Beca's voice was arguably her favourite sound in the world, and knowing she was singing only to her made her feel safe and sound.

_And if I pass this way again, you can rest assured_  
_I'll always do my best for her, on that I give my word_  
_In a world of steel-eyed death, and men who are fighting to be warm_  
_Come in, she said_  
_I'll give ya shelter from the storm_

Beca stroked her hair as she continued, a stroke of bravery bringing her to press a kiss to her hairline. She sang through the song until it was finished, and when she was finished she looked down at Chloe properly, who was looking back with nothing but pure love in her eyes. She sniffed and pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek, unsure of how to convey everything she was feeling to her.

"Thank you for being my storm shelter," She whispered finally, "I love you."

Beca sighed again, a tingling feeling in her chest. "I love you too."

The storm outside continued to rage, but inside both girls were content laying together in Chloe's bed, entangled in their own little storm shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching PP3 with my mum last night because it was on tv and had to explain what Bechloe was. It was a somewhat painful experience.


End file.
